Malia and Stiles
by MightBeMonday
Summary: its set between 3B and and season 4. it has sweet moments between Malia and Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

Malia and Stiles

This set between end of 3b and just before the start of season 4.

Stiles is taking stuff down from his wall. His dad called him down and told him he had a visitor. Stiles put everything down and stared to walk down the stairs. Stiles saw Malia and smiled at her, she smiled back. Stiles "Malia what are you doing here?" "I came to see if you were ok." "I'm fine, well trying to be, do you want to come up stairs?" "Good, and yes I would like to go upstairs."

Malia followed Stiles to his room. When they entered the room Malia said "what going on in here?" "Just cleaning out odd stuff, I need to do it." Malia didn't know how to reply, she didn't know how to act really. Stiles noticed Malia looked lost and asked "are you ok?" Malia said "kind of"

Stiles said "what's wrong" "I just don't know what to do, I'm starting high school, dad wants things to be normal, I try but it's too difficult." "Malia its fine, its ok. I know it will be difficult be I will help you." "You will help me." Malia smiled and then she leaned into kiss him. Stiles was shocked again when Malia kissed, she keeps surprising him with kisses.

Malia and Stiles were making out full on when they heard a knock on his door. Stiles looked up and saw his father looking kinda confused at him. Stiles "hey dad" "I think it's time for Malia to go home her father might get worried." "Ok, dad. I'll take her home." "Alright, bye Malia." "Bye sheriff"

Malia and Stiles leave his house and get into his jeep. Malia smiled at stiles, she just kept smiling at him. Malia "thanks for taking me home." "No problem, I wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" "Yeah, I would love to Stiles."

After a long drive they arrived at Malia home. Stiles "this is your stop." "Yeah it is." Malia then kissed Stiles goodbye. It was just a short kiss; Malia got out of his jeep and said "see you tomorrow." Stiles watched Malia go into her house, Stiles smiled to himself. Then Stiles stared his jeep and drove off home.


	2. Chapter 2

Malia and Stiles 2

Malia:

After Stiles left, Malia couldn't stop smiling.

Malia looked around and saw her dad making dinner, Mr. Tate "where were you, I was worried." "I was a Stiles house." Mr. Tate looked at his daughter and asked whose Stiles! "He's the sheriff's son" "how do you know him?" "Him and his friends found me, remember?" "Yeah I remember, I hope he's nice. Hey I made pasta for dinner, do you want some?" "He is nice, and yes I would like some pasta. I'm starving. ""Good."

After dinner Malia went to her room and decided to go to sleep.

Stiles:

When Stiles got home, he couldn't stop thinking about Malia. Stiles couldn't wait to see Malia tomorrow. It's weird to have feelings for a girl he barely knows, but he didn't care. He noticed his dad wasn't home, so Stiles decided to finish his room. When Stiles had finished he decided to text Scott "wanna hang out?"

While Stiles was waiting for a text, he went down stairs to get something to drink. When he was about to open the fridge door his phone went off, "yeah, I need to talk, come to mine. Come round when you're ready." "Ok be there in 5." Stiles left his drink and got his keys to go.

Stiles arrived at Scott's; he walked to the door about knock when the door opens with Scott behind it. Stiles was startled by this, Scott smiled it was a very long time when he smiled. Scott "Alright Stiles." "Yeah, you just scared me," "ok, come in Stiles." Stiles walked inside the home, he noticed Scott was little happier, which was good. He only wants Scott to be happy.

Scott and Stiles went upstairs to talk. Scott "why did you want to hang Stiles, is because you think I cant cope, I'm trying you know." "I just needed to know if you were ok and I see you are ok in your standards." "My standards? " "Yeah since you became a werewolf the ok standards have change. " "Ok Stiles that is weird. ""what no its not." "Yeah Stiles it is." Scott and Stiles laughed it's been a while since they laughed. Scott "wanna hang tomorrow?" "Yeah sure but I have to let you know when I'm hanging with Malia tomorrow." "What are you serious, When did this happen." "Today, she came round to see if I was ok and I asked if she wanted to hang tomorrow." "Dude you do know what this means." "No, why what does it mean?" "It's a date dude." "Is it, I didn't realise Scotty." "Stop being sarcastic dude, are you excited?" "Yeah I am, after Eichen . She's special and I like her a lot like a lot." Stiles smiled at the thought of Malia. Scott "that's good man and what happen at Eichen?" "It's kind of a long story." "I've got time, tell me"

After Stiles told Scott what happen , Scott told him well done. Stiles told Scott he'd better get home before his dad, and he will talk to him tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Malia and Stiles 3

Malia:

Malia woke up around 9; she didn't like getting up in morning like a lot of teenagers. She only got because of Stiles she was going to hang out with him and she couldn't wait. Malia got up and played with Apollo (the dog, I thinks that's his name). Mr. Tate "Malia I'm going out for a while, I'll be back soon ok." "Ok, see you later." "Bye" Mr Tate looked at his daughter and smiled and she smiled back, it was forced. She tries to be normal with him but it's weird, he doesn't know what happened what she did. Malia feels like she will always feel guilty. She hates feeling this way. Malia doesn't like feeling emotions, she doesn't know how process them, yes some of counselling helped but not much. She doesn't like it.

Malia had to stop being negative so she tried to change what she was thinking, so she decided to think about Stiles. She likes to think about Stiles, like a lot. He was her first kiss. She knew she acted before thinking, but she didn't care she likes him and she knew he liked her. Thinking of Stiles made her feel happy.

Malia remembered Stiles was coming round to hang out, that made Malia smile. So Malia decided to get dressed, Malia not really into fashion she just puts random shirts and shorts together. It was nearly 10:30 when she heard a knock at the door.

Malia walked to the door and opened it and she saw stiles standing there. She smiled, he smiled. Stiles "Hey."

Stiles:

Stiles woke up around 9:15. He just laid there for a while. He was excited to see Malia today. Stiles jumped when his dad knocked on his door. Stiles "Hey dad." "Stiles, I've got to go to work, they just called me in." "Is it important?" "No it fine, they just need me." "Alright dad." "I'll see you later." "Bye."

When Stiles heard his dad left, he got up and got dressed. He thought he see Malia now, Stiles was a little nervous about it. Her dad will be there, Stiles stopped thinking before he got a headache. So he left got his keys and phone and left to go see Malia.

When Stiles arrived he didn't see a car, she might not be in. So Stiles got out of his jeep before he changed his mind about seeing her. Stiles walked up to Malia house and knocked, he waited for a minute before the door opened. He saw Malia and smiled and she smiled back. Stiles "hey."

**I'm currently writing the date so it will be posted soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Malia and Stiles 4

Malia Pov:

Stiles "Hey." "Hi, do you wanna come in?" "Yeah I would love to." I let Stiles come in, Stiles saw Apollo. Stiles "I remember him, hello boy." "How do you know Apollo?" "Err well me and Scott sneaked in to get your sent and this guy nearly blew are cover." "Oh, well at least you guys found me." "Yeah that was good." I was smiling at him; he looked like he didn't know what to say. All I could think about was kissing him, I know I'm a girl that changed into a coyote then turned back into a 17 year old, and so I guess these are normal feelings to feel. Me "hey Stiles, do you wanna do something." "Like what." That's when I kissed him; I like kissing Stiles it was nice. I love that Stiles was surprised by this, I always surprised him which is fun.

We were making out on a couch; it was like in Eichen except it was not in a nut house. I prefer this. We were making out for a long time, and then Apollo started barking. I told him to shut up, I liked Apollo but he was so lively. Stiles laughed asked "do you want to go out." "Sure where." "I know a place, come I'll take you." "Ok."

* * *

Me and Stiles arrived in the woods where I turned back into a human. Me "why are we here?" "I wanna show you what were." "I was a coyote that lived an ok animal life, Stiles." "You were a girl that changed and it couldn't be stopped." "I know you guys have told me." "I just wanna make you think, I like you Malia and I want you to be happy. It wasn't your fault, it was just an accident. I get you don't like some emotions I will help you to be a better human." "Stiles I was a coyote now I'm a girl again, yes I don't like some emotions but I like a certain one very much." "What is it?" I kissed Stiles, yes again. Sorry I like him and I can't help it. Stiles "oh" "shut up." We carried on kissing until Stiles said "Malia I think I should take you back home, your dad might be worried." "Fine"

* * *

Stiles and I were at my home I saw my dad's car there. Me "My dad is home." "I see." "I'll better go I see you soon ok." "Yeah I see you." I gave stiles a quick kiss; I knew if been longer I wouldn't have stopped. I got out of his jeep and went inside. I saw my dad asleep on the couch. He must have waited up for me. I went to my room; I was curious when I see Stiles next. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. So I went out for a walk, I was walking for a long time when I realised I was outside of stiles home. I didn't know what to do, I didn't feel like walking back yet, so I climbed to find stiles bedroom window which was hard to find so I climbed through an open window which lead to a bathroom. I looked around for his room which was lucky it was the first room I looked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Malia Pov:

I saw stiles sleeping. I smiled. I slowly walked over. Me "Stiles. Hey stiles." I nudged Stiles a little. Me "Stiles. Hey wake up." I saw Stiles open his eyes. He looked at me confused. Stiles "Malia what are you doing here?" Me "couldn't sleep." "Oh, why are here though?" "I don't know, I was walking and then I was here." "It's ok, err.. are you going home or do you want to stay here?" "I would like to stay here; I will go home later I'm too tired to go home now." Stiles smiled.

Stiles got up. Stiles "do you want to sleep in my bed?" I got in and passed put when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Stiles Pov:

I woke up and heard my name and then I saw Malia , I was confused. Me "Malia what are you doing here?" Malia "couldn't sleep." "Oh, why are here though?" "I don't know, I was walking and then I was here." "It's ok, err.. are you going home or do you want to stay here?" "I would like to stay here; I will go home later I'm too tired to go home now." I smiled and got up.

I knew Malia was tired so I offered here my bed. Too sleep in. When I asked Malia "do you want to sleep in my bed?" She just got in. I smiled at Malia. She just so.. I don't know. Words don't describe her. Malia is so new to the world and she needs me and the pack.

I saw Malia fall asleep straight away. I slowly took a pillow but she stopped me. She was awake. Malia "are you getting in or what?" "Err okay." I got in my bed and Malia got close and she put her arms around me.

* * *

**Sorry it's late. I forgot about this account, but I won't again and I will be posting more. Sorry xx F.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stiles Pov**

I felt Malia's body right behind me. She had her arms around me, oh god we're spooning. Really? I tried to move but Malia has a tight grip on me. I looked at my alarm and saw the time. Malia has kinda spent the night at mine and my dad can walking in and see Malia. Calm down Stiles it will be fine. Breathe just breathe, I've never had a girl stay over and sleep in my bed, and dad with have a heart attack.

Malia "Stiles." Me "Yeah, you ok?" "Yeah, are you?" "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Malia sat up and let me go. Malia "I can hear and feel your heart race." "Ok you got me." "So what is it?" "Well look at the time, your dad will notice you're not there." "Oh yeah, I better go then." "Yeah you should, my dad will be up soon and he will ask questions why you're here." "Okay then, I'll see you Monday." "Monday?" "School dumbass." "Yeah school, see you then."

Then Malia jumped out my window, because I didn't want dad to hear us and see her. Couple hours later my dad came in. Dad "Stiles, I'm off to work now." Me "ok dad, see you later." "Oh before I leave can I ask you a question?" "Yeah what is it?" "Why was Malia Tate in your room" I looked at my dad and didn't answer.

How did he know, like how? I was careful. Dad "Stiles." Me "we didn't do anything I swear, she just came round to talk." He laughed at me. Dad "oh I know Stiles."

**Malia Pov**

I got home and saw dad was still asleep. Apollo was sleeping on his bed. I walked into my room and got into my bed. I couldn't sleep; all I could think about was Stiles. Stiles was Stiles, I like him so much. I just don't want hurt him. Claws come out of my hand and my teeth change and I don't like it. I change into something I can't stop. I just hope I can control this.


End file.
